


Royals On The Beach

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Even when being from the Royal Family means not to have as much freedom as commoners, Liam tries his best to give his children the best childhood. So, he decided to rent a whole beach to enjoy a day out.





	Royals On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Cordonia was breath-taking from the beginning. The moment Antonella looked out of the window and saw Cordonia she knew she could call this home. Antonella loves countries in coastal areas; where the sun shines more in a year than in other areas. Not to get it wrong, Antonella loves snow, but the cold bothered her. It is beautiful to see snow in a small town with not many cars where the snow stays untouched. But in New York? The whole city was not covered in snow but brown mud. Every boot she had worn, got destroyed by the mud and salt that got scattered on the streets.

In Cordonia it is different, there might be barely snow because of the Mediterranean but the whole area they live in is breath-taking. Normally, the King and Queen have to live in the palace, but besides the palace, Liam and Antonella decided to buy a house close to the turquoise water with the sun-bleached sand. A lovely day at the beach would always be a great family day, and because of the lack of privacy Liam and Antonella have based on their titles, they need a private, isolated and unspoiled beach for their children to play on without getting photographed by reporters.

This house became Antonella’s favourite place in whole Cordonia. Of course, the palace is beautiful but private? Not really. No matter where Liam or Antonella are, there is always a maid or some other workers. Liam and Antonella love each other, the staff knows that but being royal means to act around everyone outside the family like it; so that means even the stuff. Naturally, they have their private chambers, but they knew the stuff is around and could possibly hear them. That house at the far end of Cordonia, secluded from any possible crowd was perfect for both of them. There is no stuff, there are no neighbours and Liam and Antonella could be for themselves. That’s how Liam and Antonella ended up with two beautiful children. Prince Alexander Anthony who is already a teenager, while Princess Beatrice Arianne who is now starting with school. Liam has a hard time with that; he wishes his little princess would stay small forever, but he knows that she can’t always be so small. Sometimes, he wishes time wouldn’t fly as fast as it does. Because of the time flying so fast, Liam decided to take his family to the house on the beach and enjoy family time.

They all gathered on the private beach of their house, Beatrice is building a sandcastle near the water, while Alex is helping her and sometimes surf. Liam and Antonella instead sit on a blanket close to the dunes. Liam is wearing his boxer shorts and a cap to save his eyes from the sun. Antonella instead sits with her bikini but wears a shirt over it. Liam looks over to his wife and gives her a small kiss on his cheek.

“You know you can take off that shirt? I could put sun-cream on your body you are safe?” He kisses her shoulder.

Antonella turns to her husband and smiles softly. “It’s alright, I am good.”

Liam knows she is lying that’s why he makes sure their children not watching before pulling his hand underneath her shirt, stroking up her stomach. “You think I don’t think you are attractive?” Liam kisses her cheek and then looks straight into Antonella’s grey eyes.

“I have stretch marks from the pregnancy. And I might not be as beautiful as I used to be, Liam. I am not getting younger.” Liam sits up and doesn’t tear his eyes away.

“Antonella, I love you. You know, that, right? I love you no matter what. And even with all the stretch marks, you might have, I still think you the most attractive person in this whole universe. Those stretch marks are my reminder that you carried our two beautiful children with you, that I got blessed with two children; a family. I don’t think it makes you less beautiful. It makes you even more beautiful. And now show off your beautiful body.” Liam smirks but still has the tender shine in his eyes. Antonella gives Liam a small kiss and then puts off her shirt, looking at Liam who bites his lips.

“Gosh you are so beautiful; I am the luckiest man alive.“ Liam whispers.

Antonella smiles. "You should put up your flirting skills, Mister.”

Liam laughs. “This is why I fell in love with you. Always the courage to tell me what I am doing wrong.”

"Well isn’t this the reason why you married me?” She strokes his chin where a small stubble grows.

“I married you for so many reasons.” Liam smiles and looks on her lips before looking back into her eyes. But before Antonella and Liam could kiss a familiar girl voice tries to get their attention.

"Daddy! You have to help us! The waves are destroying my palace!” Beatrice tries to stop the water but nothing she tries helps.

Antonella and Liam share a look and start to laugh. Liam stands up and walks over to his daughter, kissing her on her hair before kneeling next to her.

“This is something Dad can’t stop. The water is an uncontrollable element, my love.”

Beatrice pouts and looks at the castle she built from sand. “But I worked so hard on this one, and now it’s falling apart.”

Liam smiles. “Sometimes castles are falling apart, but the more they fell apart the most interesting they are.”

Beatrice looks up to her father, confused. “Huh? But how could a destroyed castle be interesting?”

"Well, when a castle is destroyed from a force, just like yours by the water. It shows the castle has history. And when something has a history, then it is something very important. And people start to love it and pay a lot of money to see it.”

Beatrice starts to beam. “That means, my castle got destroyed because it was so beautiful that the world wanted it to be interesting.” She beams at her father before returning building more on the castle.

Liam returns to Antonella who watches him sitting down. “How did you save the castle from the water?”

"I told her that when a building gets destroyed it’s even more interesting for people.” Liam looks over to his wife smiling. Antonella let out a chuckle and cuddles on Liam.

Alexander runs over to them and sits down in front of them. “The waves are super boring today. Maybe I should go to Hawai’i one day!” Alexander grins at his parents.

“You still want to go to school in America, don’t you?” Antonella asks smiling at her son.

“Yes, I know Mum. It is expensive, but it is a really good school and there is…. never mind.” He looks back to the beach lightly blushing.

“I think our son fell in love with someone from America.” Antonella jokes.

“Mum!!“ Alexander shouts and shakes his head, turning into the colour of a tomato.

Liam laughs and looks at his son, standing up, getting his board.

"Alex? We are okay with you going to Hawai’i. As long as you come home every holiday. And maybe bring that girl home with you?” Liam winks at his son.

“Gosh, I hate you both.” Alexander shakes his head but laughs before running towards the water and leaving Liam and Antonella laughing.

“I am so sure when Bea brings home boyfriends you won’t be as calm as now.” Antonella pokes his nose and grins.

“Well, it is my job as a father to protect my daughter from bad boys.” Liam kisses Antonella.

“I know, and you are doing a great job, Liam. You are an amazing father, the best they could ask for. And the best husband I could ask for.”

Liam strokes her cheek and leans into a passionate kiss. “I love you, my love, my queen.” Liam smiles tenderly at her while Antonella leans her head onto his shoulder.

"And I love you, my king. Forever.” She intertwines her fingers with his and together they watch their wonderful children playing on the beach.


End file.
